Mage
Starters N/A Base Class As a mage your RP abilities are: Magic Bolt: You fire a bolt of magic at your foe, can no use in quick succession and only 5 times per fight. Teleport: You teleport to somewhere with in 100m only usable once per in-game day Magic Blast: You send out a blast of magic, pushing your opponent back. Only usable 3 times per fight. Block: You block with your staff. Lunge, swipe, whack: You lunge, swipe of whack your opponent with your staff. 1st Advancement Wizard On top of original abilities: Flurry: You attack rapidly multiple times with Magic Bolt Magic Stance: Your magic attacks are stronger and allows you to use fire/ice bolt, but you are unable to block. : Ice bolt: You shoot a bolt of ice, slowing your enemy. Usable three times per fight. : Fire bolt: You shoot a ball of fire, burning the enemy. Usable three times per fight. Bard On top of original abilities: Gentle Song: You sooth you or your allies injurys for a short time. Usable 3 times per battle. Musicians stance: You draw a harp and drop your staff. Your songs are stronger but you can not use, lunge, swipe, whack. block, teleport, magic blot or magic blast. But you can now use: : Wall of Sound: You play a loud harsh note blasting your opponent or a projectile backwards. Usable 3 times per fight. : Bolt of Sound: You play a quick short note firing a bolt of sound at your opponent. Usable 5 times in battle. : Lullaby: You sing a sweet song, slowing and eventually paralyzing your enemy. Necromancer (Doner only) On top of original abilities: Life beam: You fire a beam of dark energy sapping life from it's target into you. Usable twice per battle. Necromancer's stance: You are able to use skeleton guard, but not teleport, magic bolt, and magic blast. : Skeleton Guard':' : Shield Bash: Guard bashes your opponent with it's shield. Charge: Guaed charges at your opponent. Block: Guard blocks. Lunge, swipe, stab: You lunge, swipe, or stab. '''Note: '''Guard is desummoned if the summoner is attacked, also it is very breakable. 2nd Advancement Master Wizard: Thorns: The user summons thorns up from the ground around him. Usable once per battle. Magic Staff: You infuse your staff with magic making it stronger and making it cut through skin. Healing Waters: The user summons water that he can manipulate to heal himself or an ally. Uable 3 times per battle. Minstrel: Epic Speech: You give a epic speech infused with magic making your allies feel stronger for a medium time. Usable once per battle. Epic Solo: You play a epic ballad firing Bolt's of Sound all around you. Epic Ballad: You sing an epic ballad healing your allys of all medium wounds. Usable once per (IRL) day. Lich: Lich Form: Only usable in Necromancer's Stance. 1 minuite (IRL) cast time. Lasts a very short time. : The user is temporarily turned undead making them ver hard to kill. Allows them to hover above ground and move extremly quickly and incredibly strong. All magical attacks are disabled. But physically your nearly superhuman.